koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors Legends
Hyrule Warriors Legends (ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ, Zelda Musou: Hyrule All-Stars) is a 3DS port of Hyrule Warriors. The director is Kouya Usuda. Buy the game new to receive a limited edition 3DS theme. The Premium Box edition has Linkle's compass pendant modified into a working watch and a materials book. The Treasure Box edition includes the aforementioned bonuses as well as a talking Proxi doll and a working ocarina replica with sheet music for the same tunes in the game. The digital download version of the game takes up 16,109 blocks of storage. Both Mie Sonozaki and Esra Guler reprise their roles as the games Narrator for the new story segments introduced in Legends. Changes Gameplay is the same with the following inclusions: *A character switch mechanic similar to the Samurai Warriors Chronicles titles. The enemy AI has been altered to be more aggressive to accommodate this feature. *Characters can play the ocarina to summon a bird and warp to a previously visited Owl Statue on the map by tapping the bottom screen. *During a giant boss fight, "Smash Boost Power" can be used by bringing four playable characters together. This action grants beneficial effects to the party such as instantly filling their magic gauges. *An additional "My Fairy" feature allows players to own their personal fairy. They can customize her appearance to grant beneficial effects to the player's characters. *Ganondorf has a new Trident moveset. *''Wind Waker'' and Linkle's stories are added in Legend Mode. The first scenario canonically takes place after the events of the original game. Unlike characters, these additions cannot be transfered to the Wii U. Toon Link is playable in every mode except Legend Mode. *New items have been included. *amiibo support shall continue in this title. *All modes have been redesigned to accommodate the rebalanced difficulty and the level cap's extension to 99. *New outfits can be earned in Adventure Mode. *New downloadable content is confirmed for the title, which includes new characters, weapons, and Adventure Mode Maps. Most of the DLC from the first game is included in this port except for Challenge Mode. *Plus grade weapons are included to replace the 8-bit weapons from the original title. *The Link's Awakening DLC Pack introduces new 4th+ Ranked Weapons. These new weapons being double element, a new element is set alongside the weapons default element. Of the two elements, the active element is determined by whichever will be most beneficial to the player based on the number of enemies one is facing, or the enemy generals one is facing. Characters The entire cast returns; downloadable characters from the first game are also included in the 3DS port. New additions in this game are: ;Playable *Linkle *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Tetra *King Daphnes *Medli - DLC *Marin - DLC *Toon Zelda - DLC *Ravio - DLC *Yuga - DLC ;Bosses *Helmaroc King *Phantom Ganon Playable characters can be played in Hyrule Warriors via a registry code provided with this game's purchase. Stages The Wind Waker areas have been added. *Forsaken Fortress *Wind and Earth Temples ;Adventure Mode *Open Sea Medals Has all medals from the base title plus exclusive ones listed here. :* indicates medals available as DLC for this game. Bronze Medals= |-|Silver Medals= |-|Gold Medals= Related Media This is one of the titles that was shown during the E3 2015 Nintendo Digital Event. The game was one of the titles featured in the November 12, 2015 Nintendo Direct. It was presented with a playable demo at Koei-Tecmo's booth in Tokyo Game Show 2015 and given a staged introduction September 17 and September 19 (JST). One fan who attended the September 19 event in person won a badge and a free copy of the game for beating Hayashi at rock-paper-scissors. Attendees can purchase character badges at Tokyo Game Show 2015. Producer Yosuke Hayashi and Zelda fan and voice actor Ruriko Aoki were special guests for the Famitsu TKG episode of the game on December 11, 21:00 (JST); the producer made another appearance to promote this game and DEAD OR ALIVE Xtreme 3 on January 20, 21:00 (JST). Hayashi presented the game for Denjin☆Gacha! in their January 14 broadcast. This is one of the Koei-Tecmo titles that was presented at Togaki TV Stage on January 31 (JST). Ocarina player Nami Nishimura was on stage to play Zelda tunes. Two guidebooks were published for this game. The first one includes tips and an overview for the entire game; the second one provides a detailed look at Adventure Mode. Takara-Tomy created stand figurines of these characters with limited weapons and movable parts. A limited Hyrule Edition New Nintendo 3DS LL model is for sale in Japan on January 21, 2016. A one week Twitter campaign shall reward one participant with this model. Gallery HWL Thank You Message.png|Thank you message to players from the development team External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *Official North American site, Official Character Personality Quiz *Official European site *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *[https://twitter.com/oda_nobunyaga/status/644348113516269568 Masiamune posing at the TGS 2015 Zelda photo set up], TGS 2015 Link pose from Yui Amano *4Gamer play report, 4Gamer Hayashi interview (English translation) *Inside Games Column: Naka no Hito de wa Boujakubujin Category:Games